Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign
'Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign ' is one of many battles of Zhcted Civil War of the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Elen and Lim fight against their current rival/enemy Fine, who becomes Tina's ally so she can invade Leitmeritz's outskirts in order to expand Legnica's borders. This battle is also considered as personal for both Elen and Lim have a grudge against Fine for her murder of their late mentor Vissarion that was resulted the eventual downfall of the Silver Gale Mercenaries. Background Fall of Silver Gale Mercenaries Before their intense rivalry, Elen and Lim met Fine during the latter visit at the Silver Gale Mercenaries, courtesy of her meeting with Vissarion in one battle. During the course in the mercenary camp, Fine heard stories from Elen about Vissarion's dream in creating a kingdom where everyone lived in peace, something Fine found to be skeptical but willing to listen to this dream regardless. On one fateful day, however, Fine and the Silver Gale Mercenaries became enemies on one battle where she fought and slain Vissarion, effectively dissolving the mercenaries. Not only the dissolution forced Elen and Lim wandering across the continent without a home, it also brewing the two hatred against the wandering mercenary. As the years passed on since the fallout of the Silver Gale Mercenaries' disbandment, Elen would go on and became the Vanadis of Leitmeritz while Lim herself will be her adjutant that accompany Elen along the way; Fine on the other hand continuing her mercenary life until she was chosen by Bargren after the death of Sasha, the former lord of Legnica. Hostile Reunion When Elen and the Leitmeritz Army were away in order to aid Tigre in defeating enemies (Sachstein Army, Melisande's Faction, Greast Army and Muozinel Army) in Brune, Fine meanwhile meeting both Tina and Liza in a meeting regarding Elen's wars in Brune because of Tigre, seemly garnering Fine's interest towards the Brune Hero. After their battles in Brune, Leitmeritz Army and Tigre, alongside with Sofy and Mila are returning to Zhcted via a route that going towards Legnica. Along the way, they also meet Olga who want to meet the new Vanadis as well. Just as Tigre is introducing himself however, Elen comes forth and confronts Fine who non nonchalantly introducing herself as a Vanadis. For the sake of Tigre and others, Elen and Lim had to reintroduces themselves to Fine only for Elen to be easily provoked by Fine regarding her quest in fulfilling Vissarion's vision. Enraged, Elen retorts back to Fine not to mention her late adoptive guardian before being surrounded by Lim, Tigre, Sofy and Mila and eventually being dragged out from Fine's office. Figneria's House Arrest Upon returning Silesia, King Viktor has been passed away and Ruslan is enthroned as the new King of Zhcted. During that event, Fine is tasked by Tina to eliminate any "traitors" who "oppose" Ruslan's reign by betraying and attacking Liza due to the latter's rekindled relationship with Elen. Unfortunately for Fine however, that assassination attempt onto Liza was foiled because of Tigre's interference that stunned her for the first time and forced her to retreat. Soon after the incident, Fine, along with Tina, is under house arrest and The following day, Fine is visited by Lim and Tigre who want to get her answers for attacking Liza. Rather than answering their questions, Fine instead shifting her focus onto Tigre and asks him about himself instead, much to Lim's chagrin. Tigre however manages to answer all of Fine's question and it is his honesty that not only surprises Fine, but also forces her to cooperate. Lim asks Fine various questions in regards of her alliance with Tina that opted her to hurt Liza, to which Fine's reply by denying anything by lying that it was an order from an unnamed messenger, prompting Lim to assume that her nemesis is actually fulfilling her ambition in secret. Figneria's and Valentina's Escape Not long after Ruslan fell sick again, Fine and Tina manage to escape from their prison with the former flee to Legnica and raises her army. In order to quell the chaos in Zhcted, the five Vanadis are left with no choice but to split up into three teams, with Elen and Lim immediately returning to Leitmeritz to muster an army against her arch-nemesis, Fine. Back in Legnica, Fine insists in battling against Leitmeritz Army despite her minister's plea against this battle. Chronology Burning of Limalisha Elizavetta's Reinforcement On the battlefield's other side, Leitmeritz Army and Lebus Army are fighting their ferocious battle where the former is pushed back by the latter. Despite both armies have lost 200 soldiers respectively, both armies continue to fight. Figneria's Defeat and Suicide Even with Lebus Army's intervention, the duel between Elen and Fine continues as the latter insist on beating Elen and Liza. This duel becoming more ferocious as the two Vanadises clash in several with Elen countering Fine's attack with Ley Adimos. Just as Fine attempts to react however, Elen charges towards her and deliver a deadly slash onto Fine. Fine tries to block Elen's attack with one of Barren's blade, only to see the blade slashing her from her right shoulder to her ribs, forcing her to bleed while standing. Thinking about her past time with Vissarion from their discussion about their ideals of a kingdom to her rival's unfortunate death, Fine then see Elen is hesitant to kill he despite her narrow defeat. So she decides to commit suicide by burning herself via Bagren's flame, leaving not even her ashes behind. The death and suicide of Fine has opts Elen to shout Leitmeritz Army's victory that delivers a terrible blow to Legnica Army, with some of them escape from Boroszlo Plains while others such as Stephan reluctantly surrenders to the battle's victor. Aftermath As the result of the battle, armies from both sides have suffer their worst casualties where the numbers of the injured solider are twice than the dead. Legnica Army suffers the worst of of it with 800 dead and 1,600 injured soldiers, twice of Leitmeritz Army's 400 (dead) and 800 (injured). Until Bargren has decide to choose its owner, Legnica will once again without a Vanadis. Leitmeritz Army also have a bitter time despite their victory. Lim, who was suffering from Bargren's fire, is forced to recuperate from her injuries inside her tent despite her narrow escape from death. In spite of this, both Elen and Lim are relief when they have finally avenging Vissarion. Rurick meanwhile seen mourning for Aram's death only to be relief to see Elen and (injured) Lim again. Late, Elen, Liza and Olga are planning on entering Silesia but considering Tina's successful takeover forces them to take a break for a while. To make situation even more worrying, the skies suddenly turns purple and causing Olga's Viralt to resonate violently. Elen responses by having 100 men from their respective armies with them, but these said soldiers are too sick to move around, not helping matters is when Lim explains to everyone that she had a dream about the shadows of Sasha and Fine told her to head for Zagan, thus postponing their march for Silesia. Notes Trivia (To be added...) Navigation Category:Zhcted Civil War